JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Summary JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. It was originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1987 to 2004 before being transferred to the monthly seinen magazine Ultra Jump in 2005. The current story arc, JoJolion, started in 2011. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is currently Shueisha's second largest manga series with its chapters collected into 120 tankōbon volumes and counting. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure tells the story of the Joestar family, a family whose various members discover they are destined to take down supernatural foes using unique powers that they possess. The manga is split up into 8 unique parts, each following the story of one member of the Joestar family, who inevitably has a name that can be abbreviated to the titular "JoJo". The first six parts of the series take place within a single continuity, while parts 7 and 8 take place in an alternate continuity. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure has over 100 million copies in print, and is one of the best-selling Weekly Shōnen Jump series of all-time. For the 10th anniversary of the Japan Media Arts Festival in 2006, Japanese fans voted JoJo's Bizarre Adventure second on a list of the Top 10 Manga of all time. JoJo ranked 10th in a 2009 survey by Oricon on what manga series people want to see receive a live-action adaptation. The 2013 edition of Kono Manga ga Sugoi!, which surveys people in the manga and publishing industry, named JoJolion the 12th best manga series for male readers. JoJolion won the grand prize for manga at the 2013 Japan Media Arts Festival. Powers of the Verse Not that physically powerful, most characters are 8-B. When it comes to speed, Phantom Blood is most Subsonic to Supersonic, with the fastest characters being Hypersonic, Battle Tendency starts at Hypersonic and later reacher FTL, and most characters are Massively FTL from Stardust Crusaders onwards, which is incredibly fast when compared to most Tier 8 verses. To make up for it's lack of brute force, JoJo becomes extremelly haxed in later parts, including Time Stop and Resistance to it, several ways to negate durability, such as Poison Manipulation or Absorption, Explosion Manipulation and Time Loop, Adaptation which automatically copies the speed of the fastest moving object, Mid-Godly Regeneration, the ability to erase time itself, Probability Manipulation, abilities that can go up to 2-A, Fate Manipulation, Summoning of fictional characters, the ability to reset the universe with Time Manipulation, Infinite speed, Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, etc. Overall: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure may be one of the most powerful Tier 8 verses of all time, extremelly haxed and fast when compared to other verses on this level, it is for sure a force to be reckoned with. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Paulo.junior.969 Opponents Neutral Characters Phantom Blood * Jonathan Joestar * Dio Brando * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon * William Anthonio Zeppeli * Tarkus * Bruford Battle Tendency * Joseph Joestar * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Lisa Lisa * Rudol von Stroheim * Wamuu * Esidisi * Kars Stardust Crusaders * Jotaro Kujo * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Noriaki Kakyoin * Muhammad Avdol * Iggy * Hol Horse * Vanilla Ice * Pet Shop Diamond is Unbreakable * Josuke Higashikata * Koichi Hirose * Okuyasu Nijimura * Rohan Kishibe * Yoshikage Kira * Yukako Yamagishi * Shigekiyo Yangu * Akira Otoishi Vento Aureo * Giorno Giovanna * Bruno Buccellati * Guido Mista * Pannacotta Fugo * Narancia Ghirga * Leone Abbacchio * Trish Una * Diavolo * Carne Stone Ocean * Jolyne Kujo * Enrico Pucci * Weather Report * Ungalo Steel Ball Run * Johnny Joestar * Gyro Zeppeli * Funny Valentine * Diego Brando * Diego Brando from Another Universe JoJolion * Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) * Joshu Higashikata * Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) * Josefumi Kujo * Yotsuyu Yagiyama * Tamaki Damo Non-Canon * Heaven Ascension DIO * Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven) * Kars (JORGE JOESTAR) * Dio Brando (JORGE JOESTAR) * Joji Joestar * Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze Feedback) * Massimo Volpe Gallery Phantom_Blood.jpg Battle_Tendency.jpg Stardust_Crusaders.jpg Diamond_is_Unbreakable.jpg Vento_Aureo.jpg Stone_Ocean.jpg Steel_Ball_Run.jpg JoJolion.jpg Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Category:Manga